Point of No Return
by RiiniLucy
Summary: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Tooth crash landed on an icy planet and has been captured by the arrogant Duke - Jack Frost. Now being a slave with no chance of escaping, she helps to fight off the evil in the universe, Pitch. A dangerous game of lies, betrayal, war and.. Love.


A/N: Oh god. It's been so long, huh? A lot has happened the last three years.. I'm going to re-write this story, because I read over it last week and though " _oh god, this is ridiculous_ "..

If you got any questions, please contact me. I'm sorry for being away for so long.. Now have fun! :)

* * *

 **Point of No Return**

Chapter 1: Crash landing

"Oww." A young girl cried out and held her hand against her temple. "What a start," she whined and looked at her hand – there was blood on it. "A really good start. Piece of shit!" She kicked her one man spaceship. It was now a wreck; smoke filled the small cabin and one of the many controls blinked red. "Ok, ok, ok." The girl hushed herself, needing to gain some control over the situation.

"First of all, what problems are detected?" She asked seriously.

 _'Engine destroyed'_ A monotone computer answered. That's so fan-fucking-tastic. Now she needed some tools and materials to fix the engine. She didn't know if this planet has the needed material. If not, she was screwed.

Her eyes widened in panic. "Give me the coordinates!"

 _'4435695 billion-feet south and 3136482 billion-feet west from planet Earth - Ar'Kit'_ Now her day couldn't get better. Earth was her home planet. Her actual mission was to travel to her master's ally's planet to bring them the blueprint of a weapon. Something must have terribly gone wrong for her to end up on this planet, so far out of the way.

Ar'Kit was a warrior planet out of ice. Tooth hated the cold and all what comes with it. She sighed. "Check the state of the planet!"

The computer beeped, telling her it was processing the information. _'Diameter four times bigger Earth's. Gravity two times Earth's. Oxygen present. Temperature: -15° Celsius. No evidence of humanoid action in reach'_

Oh no, that's not good. It would be exhausting as hell moving on this planet with this gravity, yet with this cold. "Reign?"

 _'Humanoid: King Jokul Frosti, 47 Earth years old. Duke Jack Frost, 22 Earth years old. Banished sister Emma. Mother deceased.'_ The girl scoffed. Deceased, her ass. Normally the Kings would kill their wives when the first son was born.

"Primitive!" She yelled. "Check location!"

 _'82020 feet south south-east'_

"Arrgh!" The girl flapped her hands on her face. "Turn on emergency signal!" Now the spaceship dimmed, and only the constant blinking of a red light could be seen. The girl knew she wouldn't make it in the cold, so either the planet's citizens would find her, or she would die from exposure to the harsh elements of this alien planet.

Waiting for someone to arrive, the girl felt some kind of loneliness set in. She missed her home. She was only twenty years old and her mother, Rashmi, died when she was young. Tooth has only few memories of her, but her father, Haroom, always told her stories about her. Rashmi must have been an awesome character. Tooth loved her parents.

"I'm in trouble, father. Help me. I was stupid." She mumbled to herself.

Her father didn't like the idea of her travelling in space, yet she did without his knowing, and now this. He must be worried, since his daughter was missing along with one of his many spaceships. She wanted to show him her potential, that she was unlike all the other soldiers he trusted, so she took off at night with the blue print.

The girl gave herself the mission. She was stupid.

* * *

"My Lord, a signal can be caught, north north-west." A warrior kneeled in front of the King in the palace.

"What kind of signal?" The King's deep voice asked curious.

"Emergency."

This was rare for Ar'Kit. Normally they caught signals for trade, or even war. Rarely was there ever an emergency signal. The King's brows rose. "Send a soldier, but don't harm the intruder. I have some questions!" He instructed, and the warrior nodded, before he rushed out of the palace. The King tapped his fingers on his throne. "Tell my son to come." He told the warrior to his left side. Somehow he had the feeling that this might be important. Jack could prove his capability.

* * *

"Naah, five minutes!"

"No, your father called for you, Duke Frost. Now." The warrior bowed his head lightly. The boy stopped in his tracks. He was currently in the training room, where he could learn to handle his powers correctly.

Jack became angry, he was so close. He stomped his staff onto the ground, sending a cold breeze through the room. The white haired Duke raised his head. "I said five minutes. Five. Minutes!" His angry blue eyes bore into the warrior ones.

"But an emergency signal has been received."

"Don't give me a reason to freeze your life!" The threat worked and the warrior took off. Jack snorted and swung his staff around, pretending to fight off fictional enemies.

 _'Emergency signal, huh? Might be interesting'_ He grinned.

* * *

The girl froze, not only because of the cold. No, her computer detected humanoid action. She cursed.

"Enough self-pity. Show them! Whoever it is!" She encouraged herself and fist-pumped the air, but it scared her on the inside. She wrapped a few blankets around herself as protection from the cold and pushed the button to open the ship. As soon as the hatch began to open, the girl could feel herself dropping down and gripped the holders. Now she weighed not 103 pounds, but 206 pounds. Not that much worse, due to her training, but nevertheless enough for her.

The girl gripped her gun and hid it behind her, observing the land to try and spot the person, but only found snow. She narrowed her eyes. There! There was someone with a white, thick fur, nearly blending in the surroundings. Well, the girl gave them points for that.

"Who are you? I- I have a weapon!" She stumbled over her own words, frightened - the stranger was 20 feet away. She swallowed her terror. What if, whatever it was, could not understand her? Shit. Then she would be in deep shit.

"English?" A deep voice asked. Male.

"Yes!" On the inside she blessed everything for this occasion. "Somehow I crash landed here."

The voice laughed loudly. The girl knitted her brows. "Come with me." He instructed.

The girl thought for a moment. Things couldn't get any worse now. Maybe the King could contact her father and someone could take her home. She put her weapon into her belt behind her and climbed out of the ship under the watchful eyes of the man. She slipped on the frozen ladder and fell face first into the snow with a brief yell.

"Stupid gravity!" She mumbled into the snow and could feel someone dragging her up by the arm.

"Problems with gravity?" He asked, but the stubborn girl shrugged him off.

"No, I'm peachy!" The girl brushed off some snowflakes on her jacket and was stunned at how tall the man was.

The warrior's eyes grew wide. This girl had guts, he could tell. Normally the women were quiet or too afraid to say their mind out loud. She crash landed here, alone, yet showed no fear. On the outside that was.

"I'm Bunnymund, but you can call me Bunny." He told the girl and smiled. He could tell the girl was startled, but she fake smiled back.

"Toothiana."

"Let's go, Toothiana." He said and walked in front of her, hearing her foot crunching the snow behind him.

* * *

After the long way, Tooth was exhausted, but when she saw the outline of a palace, she pushed herself, much to the surprise of the man in front of her. They had been quiet most of the way, but he told her not to make a big fuss once they reached their destination. She could tell Bunny knew she wouldn't take the hint, but shrugged it off. She would learn to handle herself.

Tooth couldn't admire the look of the ice palace, because the warrior shoved her straight to the throne room. "Don't forget to kneel in front of the King." He whispered and she simply nodded. As if she wouldn't know the etiquette. All the people stared at her, and it creeped her out. Bunny told her it was rare for a visitor and that they would be 'startled' at her slender figure. It was an ice planet, so the inhabitants weighed more to protect themselves from both the temperature and the higher gravity.

Yeah, she would give anything for more weight, since she couldn't feel her limbs anymore.

They arrived at the throne room and Bunny walked in front of her, gesturing to his right side and bowed. Tooth followed. "My Lord, the signal came from this girl."

"Thank you, Bunnymund. You may step back." Tooth heard the deep voice and knew it must have been King Jokul Frosti. She looked up and saw Bunny stepping back, but not far away. "Raise."

Tooth stood up, raising her head to see the stunned face of a man. White, long hair cascaded down his shoulders. He was pale, and wore a deep blue robe. Bright blue eyes looked at her lilac ones and she couldn't help but to feel very nervous. "Never saw someone like you." She could hear him mutter and felt slightly offended. She lifted her arms to her hips.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I hope you can help me. I mean no harm. If I may ask, can you contact King Haroom from planet Earth? He is my father." She said and stood her ground.

As the King was about to answer, someone opened the doors roughly. "You asked for me-" The boyish voice cut off as she turned around to face him. At first she only focused on his messy white hair and crystal blue eyes. He was quite handsome, she would admit that. She could feel immense power radiating from him.

Wow. But he was slender himself.

She glanced at Bunny, who shook his head slightly and Tooth furrowed her brows.

"What do we have here?" The boy asked in a tone Tooth definitely did not like. Like she was a toy to play with. She snarled. All power aside, she wouldn't let him speak about her like this. Not if she was in the same room as him.


End file.
